The Wrong Path
by Ralyssa
Summary: This is my first P/T fanfic. So please read it. Pan is sick and tired of people calling her a tomboy and laughing at her threw all her life. The only way she finds out is the drugs. When Trunks finds out he confesses his love for her and they go away to a


The Wrong Path  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters. Pan17 Trunks25 Goten24 Bra18  
  
It was an afternoon and Son Pan was going to be late for her first day of college she was quickly walking to her classroom along with her best friend Bra. "I can't believe we are going to be late for our first day at college" said Pan frustrated. "Chill girl we are going to be there fine. After all what are they going to do to the daughter of Bulma and the granddaughter of Hercule?" said Bra.  
  
"Your right I am jut a little stressed lately".  
  
"With what think of my brother again?"  
  
"I have no clue what you are talking about" said Pan blushing.  
  
"Of course you do and besides I've seen the looks you give him".  
  
"Yeah and I've seen the looks you give my uncle".  
  
"Look we are finally here," said Bra in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Pan just smiled triumphal to her self and got inside the room.  
  
"Well, well Ms. Son and Ms. Briefs I see you're late," said the teacher.  
  
"Gomen Sensei" said Pan and Bra.  
  
"I will excuse since it is the first day but I will not have it happen again. Now Good Morning. Name is Mr. Yashuki and I will be your homeroom teacher here are your schedules. Please go sit on those empty sits over there," said Mr. Yashuki as he pointed with his pencil towards the empty seats. As Pan and Bra past the boys Bra received whistles from the guy s and Pan received giggles from the girls and impolite remarks from them like "What a tom boy" and "She is so ugly".  
  
Pan pretended not to hear and sat down next to Bra completely ignoring her and begging to write down noted from what the teacher was saying. The classes passed slowly as Pan kept hearing remarks from girls and boys. When the day was finally over Pan was going to fly off when she heard her best friend calling her. She went back to the floor and looked at her blued hared beauty best friend with tears threatening to fall.  
  
"What's wrong Panny?"  
  
"Nothing I am just fine," said Pan with a fake smile.  
  
"Okay but you forgot Trunks is supposed to pick us up today at school remember?" said Bras trying to clear off the subject.  
  
"Year I remember" said Pan.  
  
"Good now let's go to the bathroom I need to show you something" said Bra as she dragged Pan unwilling to the bathroom.  
  
"Look what this guy wrote to me," said Bra opening the letter only half way to show what he had written.  
  
On the note read: Hi they're sexy. I have been watching you for a long time now. How about we go on a date. Bra was putting her fingernail on the rest of the paper so Pan could not read it.  
  
"Come on Bra let me read the rest," said Pan getting the paper from her grasp and reading the rest.  
  
"It's nothing important come on give it back," said Bra trying to get the paper back afraid of what she night read. She was too late Pan read the paper and as soon as she finished read it she crashed threw the wall and flew away with tears in her eyes. Bra knew better then to follow her she sighed defeated and went outside to find her brother standing next to his car with a few girls flirting with him. He looked disgusted at the girls and desperately tried to find his sister. He saw her and waved. She waved back and ran to hug his brother. He hugs back and all the girls went away.  
  
"Wasn't I supposed to get Pan too?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes but she is upset so she flew home" said Bra.  
  
"Why was she upset?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Because of this" said Bra handing the paper to Trunks. He read it.  
  
"How can you show something like this to her?" asked Trunks a bit angry.  
  
"I didn't mean to show her the part where it said and what about that girl Or is it a boy, give her look over she is so ugly" said Bra feeling very guilty.  
  
"Yeah I see what you mean, I'll try to get Goten to talk to her. Trunks got his cell phone and dialed Goten's number. "Hey Goten, You should go talk to Pan she is kind of upset, I don't know why, Okay call me back when you speak with her. Bye".  
  
"I hope she will speak with him. At least that way she will get better" said Bra.  
  
'Great I look like a boy. People are thinking I am a boy. I wish I was like Bra maybe then people would not laugh a me" thought Pan as she cried her eyes out. She smelled something knew. She would love to taste it. Right now she would like to taste anything to make her feel better. She went the direction of the smell and flew down behind a weird looking man. He had very long black hair and dark looking eyes. He was wearing torn up cloth and was very, very skinny but looked happy. 'Wow how can someone be so happy when they are in these conditions?' thought pan.  
  
"Hello" said the strange man.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"My name is Yatmashuru. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Son Pan," said Pan trying to take away her tears.  
  
"Well, well my beauty you look a little sad. Can you tell me what happened?" asked the man in a fatherly tone.  
  
"It's nothing just some misunderstanding at school that's all" said Pan faking a smile.  
  
"Really well here have this and you will feel a lot better," said the man as he handed a cigarette to Pan.  
  
'A cigarette?' I am not going to take that. But the again he said it would make me feel a whole lot better. Could it be true? I feel so bad right now. I have nothing to loose any way I'll take it. Only once, only this once and never again' thought pan as she took the cigarette and put it in her mouth. Yatmashuru got a lighter and lit up the cigarette. Instantly she felt better like she was in the sky, but she soon finished the cigarette and asked for another one. She was feeling a whole lot better after she had two packs of cigarette. (She is a sayjin remember?) She flew home and as soon as she got home she went up to her room skipping steps up the stairs. Goten soon got there following her ki and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Goten what brings you here?" asked a very cheerful Pan.  
  
"Well Trunks called me and said you were feeling a little sad," said Goten thinking this was all a prank.  
  
"Nope I am just fine. Just some things at school nothing to be weeping over" said Pan as with a cheerful tone.  
  
"Great I will call Trunks and tell him you are okay," said Goten as he left.  
  
"Okay Uncle. BYE!!"  
  
"BYE!!"  
  
Goten got his cell phone and called Trunks.  
  
"Hello" said a feminine voice.  
  
"Hey Bra is Trunks around"  
  
"No but can you tell me if Pa is alright?"  
  
"She is just as cheerful as ever".  
  
"That's wonderful. I'll give Trunks the massage".  
  
"Thanks Bye".  
  
The next day at school.......  
  
Pan was happy as ever she had even forgot about the paper and was also humming on her way to school. As soon as she got there, she heard very rude remarks. She was instantly upset again. The day past slow and as soon as the bell for the last period rang she flew to Yatmashuru and smoked all day long and only got home at night.  
  
She slowly opened the door but Gohan's sensitive sayjin hearing picked everything up. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Sorry daddy I was at Bra's house studding" said Pan and quickly went up to her room.  
  
'Uh huh like I am going to believe that. I already called her house and she said you were not there' thought Goten.  
  
The past few weeks it was like this. She would go to school happy and she gets out sad. When she got out of school she went to Yatmashuru and he would make her happy again. Her appearance was also different. She had lost 12 pounds and was skinny as ever, her face was thinner and everyone noticed it, her eyes were reddish and she was getting horrible grades.  
  
One day she went to Yatmashuru and asked for some more cigarettes and he said no.  
  
"What do you mean no? I need some," said Pan desperately.  
  
"You owe me 10,000 zeni for all those cigarettes," said the man as he got a pink slip paper with counts on it.  
  
Pan did not think strait she went to the bank and got all her money and gave it to Yatmashuru. He then gave her a pack of cigarettes. She took it and smoked it but it was not the same she was not getting the same pleasure.  
  
"This is not enough give me something stronger" said Pan.  
  
"Here you go. Have some cocaine," said Yatmashuru.  
  
Pan took it and was feeling better. She got more from him and went home. As she got home her father was waiting for her.  
  
"Panny we need to speak" said Gohan firmly.  
  
"What about daddy?" asked Pan with a puppy dog. Face.  
  
Gohan looked away and said. "I have some important business to do with you. Now go up to your room change and put some cloth on".  
  
Pan did as she was told and got down getting ready for what Gohan had to say.  
  
"I'm ready daddy. What is it that you wish to speak with me?"  
  
"Your teachers called me and showed me your report card. You did not get one grade above C. What do you have to say for your self?"  
  
"I am sorry daddy I will study harder".  
  
"If it was only one low grade, Panny I would believe that you did not study enough, but it wasn't. It was all of them so you are ground until you can bring your grades up".  
  
"But daddy please I can't even speak to Bra anymore?"  
  
"No".  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts go to your room and study harder until you bring your grades up".  
  
Pan stormed up to her room and slammed the door making the whole house shake in the process. Gohan called Bulma's house.  
  
"Hello, Briefs residence" said a robotic voice.  
  
"Hello, May I please speak to Bra Briefs?"  
  
"Yes please wait one moment" said the robot as he went to get Bra.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Bra this is Gohan".  
  
"Hi Mr. Son. May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, Do you know why Pan's grades or so low?" "No, in a matter of facts I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. She doesn't sit next to me anymore. She sits next to some weird looking people and when I try to talk to her she pretends not to hear me and flies away".  
  
"Really well before that has anything happened? Have you to fought?"  
  
"No we didn't fight but she was a little upset with some remarks from some rude girls saying that she looked like a boy, but that was it".  
  
"Thank you Bra. Good Bye".  
  
"Your welcome Mr. Son. Bye".  
  
"Who was that, Bra?"  
  
"It was Gohan, he wanted to know about Pan".  
  
"I haven't seen her in a while why don't you call her to come over so we can spar a little" said Trunks.  
  
"I better not. Something tell s me she does not want to see me anymore".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She never talks to me anymore".  
  
"Really? I wish I could talk to her. Find out what happened".  
  
"Yeah you should probably try to. I bet she would listen to you better then to me".  
  
"Yah tomorrow I will try to catch her after school".  
  
Tomorrow Trunks went an hour early to Pan's school and waited for her to come out. He was watching like an eagle for her ki. As soon as the bell rang some girly girls came out and stayed in the school's yard. Soon after Pan came out crying with some girls laughing at her from behind. Pan was so upset she did not notice the brick wall she slammed to. When she looked up she saw Trunks smiling down at her. She looked away and saw the girls flirting with Trunks and looking discussed at Pan.  
  
Trunks looked at the girls and back at Pan. He smelled her and felt something rotten at her hair he touched it and made an ewe face and saw it was raw honey and eggs. She tried to get away but Trunks was stronger and held her and did not let her go. He needed to speak with her. "Pan would you like a lift home?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well you are getting one anyway. Come on get in the car" said Trunks as he took her to the car.  
  
"When they were going to enter the car a girl tapped on Trunks shoulder. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes may I help you?"  
  
"What would the president of Capsule Corp. would be doing with a slut like her?" asked the girl.  
  
"Well if you would be more polite with my best friend and say sorry. It's none of your busyness what I do and with whom I walk with" said Trunks rather angry with some one talking like that with his best friend.  
  
The girl just stayed there standing stunned looking at him as he walked away. Trunks saw the tears in her eyes and went quickly to the car. As he got inside the car some girls came to look inside the car and laugh at Pan. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they drove off leaving the girls stunned.  
  
When they were a good distance away from the school Trunks decided to brake the silence.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing".  
  
"Of course there is something wrong because I doughty it is a knew fashion since to put rotten honey and eggs on your hair".  
  
"They only played a joke on my hair" said Pan as she replayed the whole day on her head.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"Get ready she is coming" said some girl.  
  
"Yeah everybody be quiet" said a boy.  
  
It was the last period and they were planning to make a joke on her. She entered the room and they spilled a bucket of rotten honey and raw eggs on her hair. Pan looked up and saw her hair and the whole class laughing at her.  
  
She fought to hold back tears. Just then the teacher came in and told every one to sit down. Pan went to sit ext to a boy and he put his book pack saying the seat was taking. All the people she tried to sit with said the same thing until she found a seat in the back. Pan sat their quiet not paying attention to class until the bell rang.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
Trunks pulled up to Pan's house and stopped. He looked at her and saw an angel sitting next to him with the sunset. He shacked his head and saw Pan again. "Here you go and Pan if you are having any problems with some one call Bra and talk to her" said Trunks in a worried tone.  
  
"Okay Trunks I will. Thank you for caring" said Pan as she went up to the door and up to her room. Trunks went off but kept his senses locked on her so that he could no where he was going and he attached a substance like the Dragonball, that Dende had made for him, on Pan's leg so that he could keep a tract on her. He drove off to his house and got inside his room.  
  
"Now, Panny where are you going?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 'I can't stand it anymore. I have to have some Cocaine' thought Pan as she desperately looked threw her book pack. to find the cocaine. She found it and put all of it in her mouth. All the pain was gone. She fell asleep on her bed asleep.  
  
After about an hour she woke up. 'I need more, I need more" thought Pan desperately looking for some drugs. She thought of Yatmashuru and instantly flew to him. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Trunks woke up. He had felt Pan's ki go highly up for a second. He looked over at the Dragonball radar and saw her moving very quickly. He got up to follow her. He flew as fast as he could to try and catch up to her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Pan felt Trunks ki near her and got out her ki mask and out it on. It was a watch. She felt something sticky on her legs and saw the mini Dragonball on her leg. She got it and threw on the ocean. She then flew as fast as possible to Yatmashuru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Trunks lost the signal and could no longer feel her ki. 'Darn he must be wearing a ki mask' thought Trunks as he flew back to his house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pan flew up to Yatmashuru. "I need something stronger then Cocaine" said Pan desperately.  
  
"Oh no my dear you have to pay for it" said Yatmashuru.  
  
"Fine how much?"  
  
"Let's see the next thing we have is Ice" said Yatmashuru s he got up and got a little box of Ice. "The cost for Ice is 100 zeni per Gram".  
  
Pan used instant transition and went back to her house. She got her TV set that cost 10000 zeni and IT back to Yatmashuru. "Here you go now give me 100 grams" said Pan as she got the Ice and went back to her room. She took 50 grams and put the next away. She soon fell asleep and just before her hand hit the drawer turning the ki mask off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Trunks went to sleep but he felt Pan's ki again. He read it and thought she was fine, but he knew she was trying to hide something and he was going to find out.  
  
Three months later......  
  
Trunks was still trying to find Pan, but every time he tried to talk to her he said she had to go somewhere very important that she could not miss. He let her go and respected her privacy and did not follow her.  
  
Pan was crazy she needed something stronger then Ice. It was just not enough. She landed next to Yatmashuru and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Well, well my dear Pan you are back. I see you lounge for something stronger" said Yatmashuru. Pan just nodded.  
  
"The strongest drug we have is ecstasy but I don't think you are ready for that yet" said Yatmashuru as he waved in her face the pills.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"100 zeni each pill" said Yatmashuru.  
  
Pan went to her house and got the money she was saving up to bye a car for herself and gave it all to Yatmashuru. "Here you are now give me the box".  
  
Pan got the box and went to her house. As soon a she got there she looked at her self in the mirror. She was so skinny you could hardly see her muscles. Her face was very thin and her hair very long and tangled. She wore heavy make up and her cloth were all baggy so that her parents would not find out about her state. She ate half the box. Suddenly she did not feel so good. Pan tried to hold onto the cabinet but could not. She fell on to her tub that was full. She only had enough time to put all the pills under the carpet.  
  
Goku was eating dinner when he felt the ki of her granddaughter fall very lowly. He looked at the window and so did Goten both looked at one another and flew to Gohan's house. They smashed threw the window and saw Vegeta and Trunks already there. Goku and Vegeta started to speak things in their native language and Trunks and Goten went to the bathroom and saw Pan lying half dad on the tub and drowning. Goten quickly got her and put her on the bed.  
  
Trunks sat next to her and tried to fell her ki. He was astonished he was right next to her and could not feel her ki. Goku sat next to her and tolled everyone except Goten to get out of the room. As soon as Trunks and Vegeta got out they went to Pan.  
  
"Panny, Panny this is grandpa". Goku got a ki ball and put it in Pans stomach. Pan started to stir a little and woke up.  
  
"G-grand pa? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me and Uncle Goten".  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Pan trying to get up with difficulty. Goten helped her to sit next to Goku and then he sat next to Pan.  
  
"Pan you are very thin" said Goten with worry.  
  
Pan instantly begins to cry and fell onto Goku's arm. "Grandpa, grandpa I feel so bad. You need to help me".  
  
"Panny, Panny shh calm down and tell us what's happening".  
  
"Yeah Panny we won't tell anyone".  
  
"It's because I was going to school this one day and these girls kept laughing at me. I tried to ignore them, but they would not stop the whole week and then the whole month when I could not stand it anymore and the Bra showed me a note some guy gave it to her. She only wanted me to read half of it but them I took the paper and read all of it. I was so upset that I flew far away. A guy named Yatshuru gave me some cigarettes and I felt better then I did not feel anything. Every time I felt bad I would just smoke and feel better. Then the cigarettes did not work and then he gave me a stronger drug and then it did not work again and then he gave me a stronger and stronger drug and I was feeling so bad that I took to much and now you found me here" said Pan between sobs and fell on Goku's arms crying. He just hugged her back and kept rubbing her head.  
  
Goten looked at his father and he nodded. He went up to the door and told Vegeta and Trunks to come in. Trunks was instantly at her side hugging her and Vegeta at the corner. Goten went to wake Gohan and Videl up. He was surprised he had not waken up yet. He knocked on the door and heard a noise and after a few minutes. Gohan answered the door.  
  
"What do you want at this time of night?"  
  
"Sorry for waking you up big bro, but this is really important. It's about Pan".  
  
Gohan instantly called Videl up to her room. He knew something was wrong with her, but every time he tried to speak with her she would just go up to her room saying she had to study. As soon as he got there he saw her daughter sitting on his father's lap and crying very hard. Trunks was trying to calm her down.  
  
Gohan called for Pan and as soon as she heard him she flew up to his arms and cried. Gohan held her face in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. He saw what was wrong. His little girl was suffering from Drugs and he needed to help her. He sat down on her bed and held her like she was her little baby again. Vegeta went up to them and put his hand on her face and felt her head. He let a little ki flow to her head and she fainted into Gohan's arms.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Calm down. I just put her to sleep for a while. Now you have to hear this. From what she told Kakarot she ate Ecstasy. Now a sayjin is naturally allergic to that substance so I am not surprised that she has a fever. As soon as she wakes up she will want more drugs but we can not let her have any for a sayjin is more resistant against drugs but when they get edited it is harder to get out of it".  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Baka I am a sayjin Prince. It's my job to know all of this" said Vegeta as Videl stormed in the room and put down next to her daughter. Gohan kept trying to calm Videl down.  
  
'How can this happen? How come I did not see this coming? I care for her so much. Could it be love? No of course not. I am 9 years older then her'.  
  
"Look if we can not let her get any drugs we need to keep a 24/7 look on her" said Goten.  
  
"You're right. I can pick her up from school. Bra can stay with her through out school. At home Goten can come over and we will hide all of the drugs we can" said Trunks.  
  
"Good idea son. Now let's get ready. We should probably leave her sleep. Gohan you sleep with her and put the alarm to wake you up at five. Hold her back but do not make her pass out. Goku if the ki gut's to high you come over with Chichi and get a hold of Pan" said Vegeta as he opened the window to leave.  
  
"Great good night you guys" said Gohan as all four left and he was left with his wife that had already cried her self to sleep. He got a mattress for himself and laid down on it.  
  
As soon as Goku and Goten got home they found a very pissed of Chichi sitting on the couch. Goku explained every thing to her and she begin crying and making plans to make some of the best food she had ever made.  
  
As soon as Vegeta and Trunks got home Bulma was waiting for them. Vegeta took Bulma to his room and Trunks went to his.  
  
'Do I like Pan? I can't. I am 9 years older then her. But then again some people are married and the age difference is way more then that. Wow now I am thinking about marring her. I will help her get ready and I will talk to her about that' said Trunks as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
The next day.........  
  
"As soon as Pan woke up she needed drug. She tried to get them but Gohan was already waken and held her until she gave up. When they went down stairs she found Chichi cooking for her. None of them said a word about anything. They acted like nothing happened. She was happy to have such a great family. She could not resist and gave her grandmother a great hug, which she returned fully. She was then ready to go to school. Trunks was at the door waiting for her. She was happy that her life long crush was going topic her up from school. She got in the car and in a cheerful tone said. "Let's go".  
  
"Well hello Pan I see you finally remembered I exist" said Bra pretending to feel hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Bra. I have gone threw a lot lately".  
  
"Yeah I know but there is only one way I will forgive you though".  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"If you sit next to me all day long".  
  
"Deal".  
  
"Deal!". "Well I see you are up bright and early".  
  
"yep and I can't wait to go to school".  
  
"And why is that may I ask?"  
  
"No reason I just feel revived".  
  
"That's wonderful".  
  
Trunks got in the car and went to the college. Dropped her of and went to his work. 'I can't stop thinking about her' he thought. When it was 11:00 he was already in front of the school keeping a look out for her. He felt her ki moving away from the school and decided to follow her.  
  
He was flying in the sky and saw her. He smelled the drug from far and was not going to let her get the drug. When she was going down he decided to grab her.  
  
Pan had been trying to ignore the drug all hey long, but she could not. She was addicted and she needed more. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not feel a raven-haired prince come up to her and grab her by the arm.  
  
"Let me go Trunks!"  
  
"No you are going to get more drugs and I am not going to allow that".  
  
"But you do not understand, I need them".  
  
"No you don't. You have lived 17 years with out them what would make you think that you needed them now and you are under aged you can not consume drug by law".  
  
"Yes but I am going to turn 18 in two months and I can't wait that long".  
  
"You are not going to have any drug" said Trunks as Pan threw a ki blast at him to try to get him off, but since she had not train in so long the ki blast barely hurt him. Trunks pushed her into a hug. Pan started to cry on his chest and he held her tighter trying to calm her down. 'I Love you very much Trunks but I need this drug' thought Pan as she put her whole force into a punch and made him pass out.  
  
Pan flew as fast a she could to Yatmashuru, but before she got there her grandfather Goku appeared in front of her and held her.  
  
"Grandpa please let me go".  
  
"No Panny you are addicted and this will only be worse for you".  
  
"But grandpa I need the drug".  
  
"No you don't. Gohan told me to take you home and get Trunks since you knocked him out" said Goku as he begin searching for Trunks. Pan tried to give Goku a punch but he easily blocked it. Goku found Trunks and they all went to his house.  
  
"Oh Panny, Panny you can not keep doing this to your self" said Gohan.  
  
"Daddy I need them".  
  
"No you don't. What you need is us" said Trunks getting up from the couch.  
  
Pan ran over to Trunks and sat on his side. "Trunks I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you" she said and begin to cry.  
  
"Shh calm down Panny it's okay" said Trunks soothingly to her. Goku looked at Vegeta and vice versa. Goku said something in his native language only a true sayjin understood and Vegeta smirked. Gohan who knew a little of the native language went to get a cup of water when he passed Goku he said "I hope so".  
  
Pan fell asleep in Trunks arms and every one looked lovingly at them as they we're a couple. Soon after Pan fell asleep so did Trunks and Chichi decided to let then stay here for the night. Everyone went home.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Pan woke up but found out she was rapped up in something warm. She opened her eyes slightly and recognized her grandmother's living room and then she looked up and saw the raven-haired man of her dreams holding her. Pan held tighter, but right after that she needed them. She tried to get up but could not for she saw Trunks awake and holding her.  
  
"Please let me go". "No" was his only response.  
  
"I..".  
  
"Need them. I know you were going to say that and for the last time I am going to tell you that I am not going to let you get them" said Trunks and thought 'I am not going to let you get then for your own good and because I love you'.  
  
'I love you so much Trunks' said Pan as she put her head on his chest causing him to fall and begin crying on his chest. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her. 'Do you think he could love me?' she went closer to him.  
  
'Maybe just maybe she might have some feeling for me' said Trunks as he did not notice but went closer to her. They were just about 1 millimeter away and there lips brushed together sending chills at both of their spines. 'It's now or never' thought both of them at the same time and closed the distance engaged in a passionate kiss. When they finally had to come up for air Pan looked away blushing and Trunks smirked to him self.  
  
"Pan. I-I"  
  
"Trunks, I don't know why I kissed you silly crush of mine. No way on Earth would you feel the same way about me".  
  
"No Pan I love you".  
  
"Trunks I love you too" said Pan as they both got up and gave a hug and another kiss but softer.  
  
"Ah man I can't believe it. My niece with my best friend" said Goten interrupting the moment.  
  
"Now Trunks can surely help me" said Pan as she hugged him.  
  
"You can be sure about that," said Trunks hugging back.  
  
"Panny honey? You are going to be late for school" said Chichi.  
  
"Yeah grandma I know. Did mom and dad bring something for me to wear?"  
  
"Yes honey they did" said Chichi handing her school material. She got the cloth and out them on. She sighed. 'Another one of my mom's plot to make me look more girlish. She was wearing tight navy blue gleans that showed her slim legs and a tight sleeveless shirt with the word fight written on it. The cloth fit her not to tight and not to baggy. When she came back down Trunks looked at her from head to toe and her mouth dropped open. Goten looked at from Pan to Trunks and closed Trunks mouth getting him from his daydream. He did some telepathy. Trunks you had better not hurt my niece. She is very fragile and anything can make her want drugs. Trunks gulped and nodded afraid of what Gohan might do to him if he hurt his little angel.  
  
"Shall we go my lady?" said Trunks in a way a prince would do to a princess.  
  
"Of course my lord. As she bowed like a princess and took his arm. They went to the car hand in hand.  
  
Trunks dropped her off at school. As soon as she got out of the car some girls started messing with her.  
  
"Hey ugly!" said one.  
  
"Hey there strange" said another one.  
  
Trunks got angry. How they're any one call the girlfriend of the president of capsule corp. ugly. Just then a girl tapped on his shoulder. "Hello there handsome why don't you leave that freak and come play with us?" said the girl seductively.  
  
"Why don't you go get one of the boys that are actually interested in you and fuck them all night long and besides I have a girlfriend that I truly love" said Trunks as he grabbed Pan by the waste and gave her a long and passionate kiss that she soon returned. The girls watched wide-eyed at the seen before them. When they finally broke for air Trunks gave Pan a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you after school, Love" he said and drove off.  
  
Pan was glad he had done something like this in front of everyone. Showed that he truly loved her. She walked up to her class and sat next to her best friend. "Guess who I am going out with?" Bra instantly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Who?!"  
  
"Oh no one you would find very interesting" said Pan as if it were an everyday thing. "Tell me and tell me now!" said Bra as she practically jumped on top of Pan.  
  
"Hold your horses. It's only Trunks," said Pan.  
  
"Your going out with my brother? EWWW!!"  
  
"What do you mean, ewe?"  
  
"My best friend with my brother".  
  
"That is so dome," said Pan as the teacher came in and they started to read the text. After the third period Pan was feeling the need for drugs. She put her hand up to get the teacher's attention.  
  
"Yes Miss. Son?"  
  
"M-may I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Thank you" said Pan as she went to the corridor. As soon as she got to the corridor she flew out of the school to find Yatmashuru.  
  
Pan landed in front of Yatmashuru. "I need them".  
  
"Do you have money". Pan shook her head.  
  
"Then no drug".  
  
"I'll do anything you want me to do. Please just give me the drug".  
  
Yatmashuru look inside his drawer and picked a list. He called someone named Wataru. The man that looked in about his late 20's r early 30's was looking anxiously at Pan. "Do what he wants and you get two boxes of them".  
  
"But I have a boyfriend".  
  
"Do you want them" said Yatmashuru as he got the two boxes opened them and showed them to Pan. The Drugs instantly hypnotized her. Yatmashuru took them to a building and showed them a room. She said she could only do anything with strength which she did not have any. He gave her half a box which he knew not even she could stand and right after she took everything she could barely see straight, but she wanted more so she went in the room with him.  
  
As soon as they got in the room. The man started kissing Pan hardly. She returned it hesitantly. He took of her shirt and then her bra and he begin massaging her breasts. He whispered something to her ears and she got wide eyed but remembered the drug and just nodded. He was about to take his pants of when Trunks came bursting threw the wall in only baggy light brown pants and hit the guy right in the gut. He looked at Pan with her front completely exposed.  
  
"Pan, Pan?" said Trunks as he shook her shoulders. Her eyes were open but she did not seem alive. He put her shirt on her and took her as far away as she could. He was not going to take her to Bulma's lab because he knew that Gohan was going to get hysterical so he decided to handle it here. He landed on a mountain and put his hand on her chest. He made a little ki blast and made it penetrate in her heart. She opened her eyes slowly. "Trunks?"  
  
"Panny, What do you think you were doing?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You were going to have sex with that man!"  
  
"I-I'm sorry Trunks when he showed me the drug I lost all since and when I took them I forgot what I was doing".  
  
"Pan if you don't want to get rid of them then say so" said Trunks angrily.  
  
"Trunks I know it was stupid of me, but please forgive me".  
  
"I-I-I forgive you Pan, but only on one condition. You are going away with me on a hotel that I fund for six months or until you forget that drugs exist and stay there".  
  
"O-okay I'll go, but Id don't know if I can do," said Pan as she was cut of by a passionate kiss, which she returned fully. While she was cut up in the moment Trunks slid his hand in her pants and played with her woman hood. She moaned and he grinned.  
  
"Would you like more then that?" She nodded. "There is only one thing you have to do". She looked up.  
  
"Stop killing your self" he said and she begin crying.  
  
"I am going to dye but I am never going to get rid off this" she said and suddenly she got a big head ache and fainted.  
  
'Just like Vegeta said sayjins are allergic to ecstasy. You never learn". He picked her up and took her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and went to the phone to make the registrations.  
  
The next day.....  
  
He woke Pan up with a soft kiss on the lips. "Wake up sleepy head". Pan smiled and remembered. "I'm going to be late for school".  
  
"No need to worry. Unfortunately the directors said that your grades are so low that if you get A's the whole year you don't pass so I told them that you are dropping out this year for personal reasons and you're are going to restart the next year ´brand and knew".  
  
"Oh Trunks you are such a good friend. I love you so much. Is there any way I can repay you?"  
  
"One way".  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the hotel thing you promised me?"  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"I made registrations for us to go tomorrow and begin your treatment".  
  
"That's great. I can't wait to go".  
  
"Good now I'll take you to your house so that you can tell your parent when you are leaving" said Trunks as they both got up and went to the Son's house.  
  
When they landed Pam went bursting threw the door and jumped to her Grandpa's arms. "Grandpa, Grandpa you have got to help me".  
  
"What is it, Panny?"  
  
"I need your help to tell daddy that I am going to go o a hotel with Trunks so that I can get cured".  
  
"Well, well so you rather tell your grandfather instead of your own father?"  
  
"Daddy! Please let me go".  
  
"Don't worry honey Trunks called me last night and I already allowed it. I just want to know when it is".  
  
"Well Gohan it's going to be tomorrow" said Trunks.  
  
"That's great the sooner you get away from it all the better".  
  
"Really daddy? Thank you so much" said Pan as she got of her grandfather and jumped to the arms of her father.  
  
"Oh honey I am going to miss you so much" said Videl from the back.  
  
"Mom I am going to miss you too" and the embraced into each other's arms.  
  
Trunks noticed the family moment and excused himself. Pan said goodbye and went home to get her things ready.  
  
Trunks went home and told his family the news.  
  
"Trunks I am going to miss you so much and don't worry I will take over the company while your gone" said Bulma hugging her son.  
  
"Yeah big bro I will miss you too" said Bra also embracing in the hug. Trunks looked at Vegeta who was standing in the corner of the room. He looked at him and smiled and so did Vegeta.  
  
After the whole family get together he went p to his room with his mother and sister on his collar. "What do you guys want?" "We are going to help you make your bag".  
  
"I don't need your help".  
  
"Oh yes you do Trunks remember that time when you went to that field trip for a week and forgot your underwear" said Bulma as Trunks begin to blush.  
  
"I was seven years old mother".  
  
"I know but men never change".  
  
"I don't want your help".  
  
"But you are getting it anyway" said Bra as she along with her twin pushed him inside the room.  
  
"Mother, Bra please get of the room".  
  
"Bra can you please go get about 10 suit cases and that capsule," said Bulma as Bra went out side and back in less then a minute.  
  
"Here they are mom and here is this little suit cases especially for the ender wear and umm personal stuff that you are obviously going to need in a hotel" said Bra smirking and Trunks blushing.  
  
"Trunks don't you their sleep with her" said Bulma angrily.  
  
"Mom I am not going to do that. We are just going out and besides she is under aged" said Trunks turning different shades of red.  
  
"That's good now you are going to need some suits and some khakis and some shorts and some tennis shoes and some polo shirts. Some jean will also be good," said Bulma getting Trunks entire wardrobe and throwing them at the suitcases.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Pan and Trunks were at the airport getting ready to take off and saying good by once again to their family.  
  
"My little Panny is all grown up" said Videl crying into Gohan's shoulder while Gohan tried to calm her down.  
  
"Trunks you take care of her" said Bulma also crying.  
  
"Yes mother and don't worry I have everything ready for us when we get there" said Trunks reassuring.  
  
Flight 10 for area 9 ready please first class board first.  
  
"Guess that was our cue Pan let's go" said Trunks as he got the capsules and put them in his pocket and took her hand.  
  
They got into the airplane and sat next to each other hand in hand. Pan fell asleep in Trunks' shoulder.  
  
Two days later when they arrived at the Hotel...  
  
"Hello sir may I help you?"  
  
"Yes I have a room singed under the name of Mr. Briefs".  
  
"Yes Mr. Briefs the sweet for two. Here you go the keys room 128".  
  
"Thank you" said Trunks as he got the keys and both him and Pan went to their room.  
  
They walked in the room and Pan saw the beautiful two-bed bedroom with a huge bathroom. The beds were covered in a beautiful white bed sheet and the room had white walls with light brown carpet. It had a big wide screen TV and a videocassette. Pan jumped up to the bed and noticed how fluffy it was.  
  
"I see you are tired from the trip Pan so for today we are just going to rest and tomorrow we are going to do some activities. Okay?"  
  
"That's great Trunks. Let's rent a movie" said Pan as she went to the bathroom to take a bath and change.  
  
At the video store.....  
  
"Trunks let's rent this one here. Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber" said Pan excitedly.  
  
"That's a great one come on let's watch it" said Trunks as he paid for the movie and went back to the hotel room.  
  
Hagrid Thank God you are back.  
  
The movie ended and Trunks had falling asleep in Pan's bed. Pan was only wake enough to turn off the TV and also went to the world of dreams.  
  
The next day....  
  
Knock knock knock knock  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's the DBZ news. Please open up". Trunks did not listen to what he had said and opened the door thinking it was room service. Reporters evaded the room and asked a billion questions to Trunks. He did not answer one. Pan called the security and it took the reporters away.  
  
"Thank goodness they went. I hope this does not continue" said Trunks falling on his bed.  
  
"Oh honey you know we will have to stay in this room for a long time".  
  
"Your right" said Trunks as he kissed her passionately. When they finally came up for air and they were going to kiss again the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Briefs would you like anything for breakfast?"  
  
"Yes please give me twenty toast and two litters of milk and one of juice. Pan would you like anything?"  
  
"Same as you".  
  
"Make that twice the order". "Good thank you sir" said the waiter and hung up. Pan was about to kiss him again but he did not let her do that.  
  
"Nope. You will only get another kiss when you stay one week with out any of them".  
  
"Fine I understand" said Pan as she seductively walked to the bathroom. Trunks could do nothing but stair at them.  
  
After breakfast they went to the fields to walk a little bit.  
  
They walked hand in hand threw the forest until they stopped at an open field.  
  
"Would you like to spar with me?"  
  
"Of course I haven't had a good spar in a long time" said Pan as she got in a fighting stance.  
  
They sparred for about half an hour and Pan got tired. "I'm tired Trunks I also don't fell so good" said Pan as she fainted. Trunks panicked he flew to his bedroom and called his father.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
  
"You need to help me. Pan and I were sparring and suddenly Pan did not feel so good and she fainted. What do I do?"  
  
"You are an embecil Trunks!! She is fragile from the drugs that kind of activity can kill her!!! All you can do now is let her rest and put a cold cloth on her head and wait for her to wake up. Now by some pills to gain muscles and give three to her everyday. It will help her to get better. Only do this for about a week and then you have to make her gain some fat only do this for a month and you start to train with her like I trained you sister when she is stronger then you can spar with her. Understand?"  
  
"Yes father thanks" said Trunks as he hung up.  
  
Trunks got a peace of cloth and a bucket with water and ice and put it on her forehead. He fell asleep next to her bed and his hand in her's.  
  
Pan woke up and saw Trunks on the floor. She got up and put Trunks on his bed and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. She went to take a bath when she got out Trunks was up watching TV.  
  
"Well finally you got out of your bed. I have been waiting for you to begin your treatment," said Trunks.  
  
"What treatment?"  
  
"Well it's like this.."  
  
Four months later..............  
  
Pan was all better. She was very strong. Stronger then before the drugs and her relationship with Trunks was wonderful. She did not even think about drugs anymore. Some people had come to offer her some but she had said no.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of pants that hugged her every curve and a white tight sleeveless shirt that made her breast bigger. 'This will get Trunks attention' she thought as she heard someone hit the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me. I lost my keys and I can't come in. Please open the door" said Trunks.  
  
"Sure I'm coming" said Pan 'This is going to be great it's now 7 PM and he will want something for him to release his stress' thought Pan as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello honey" said Pan as she gave Trunks a passionate kiss.  
  
"Pan what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I am just giving m boyfriend a kiss. Is that so much to ask?" said Pan as she gave him a long kiss that she soon returned.  
  
Trunks was stunned but knew what she wanted and knew what he wanted. 'After all she is 18 now and is better from the drug problem' said Trunks as he begins to kiss her back. He swept her up to his arms and took her to the bed. He took off his shirt and pants. Pan looked at him only in boxers he was beautiful in only boxers. Trunks begin to kiss her passionately and took of her cloth and her bra. They begin doing things that I do not like to describe so just use you imagination.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Trunks woke up to find his little angle at his arms. He kissed her temple and woke her up. "Good morning angle".  
  
"Good morning ahh! My back" said Pan rubbing her neck.  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"You gave me a bite last night" said Pan a little angry.  
  
"Calm down it's called a bond mark. Look".  
  
::Hello Pan::  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Since we are now bonded we will stay together for all eternity and we can speak with one another threw each other's minds"  
  
::Wow that is great::  
  
::Yep I really love this whole bond thing::  
  
"Pan since you are all better how about we go back home tomorrow?"  
  
"That's a great idea. I can't wait to see my mom and go to school again".  
  
"Good I will go tell my mom we are going back early" said Trunks as he went to the phone and dialed his mother phone number.  
  
"Hello Capsule Corp."  
  
"Hi mom".  
  
"Trunks!! Honey I've missed you so much".  
  
"I've missed you too mom listen Pan and I have decided to come back early. She is all better now and ready".  
  
"Really? That's great when are you going to come back?"  
  
"Tomorrow".  
  
"I can't wait and Trunks I just have to ask. Have you two bonded yet?"  
  
"Yes mother" said Trunks as he blushed.  
  
"That is wonderful".  
  
"Okay mother good bye" said Trunks as he hung up the phone blushing.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Nothing it was just my mother".  
  
The next day....  
  
"Trunks we are here wake up".  
  
"What? We are?"  
  
"Yes now come on we need to get off the plane first I can't wait to see my mother" said Pan as her and Trunks got quickly of the pane and saw Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Goku and Chichi waiting for them. As soon as Videl saw her daughter she ran up to her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh honey I missed you so much".  
  
"So did I mom and guess what?" said Pan as she showed the bite mark to her mother.  
  
"That is wonderful Pan I am so glad".  
  
"So am I".  
  
Pan and Trunks talked to everyone and greeted everyone. Then they went home.  
  
One month later.......  
  
Pan woke up feeling bad. She went to the bathroom and vomited a lot. She checked her calendar and noticed she was two weeks late for her period. 'I can't be' thought Pan. She went to the drug store and got a pregnancy test.  
  
As soon as she came home she tested it and it she saw it. It was positive. She was pregnant. 'How am I going to tell this to Trunks?'  
  
:Trunks::  
  
::What is it?::  
  
::I have to tell you something really important::  
  
::Are you sick::  
  
::No please just come over here::  
  
In less then five minutes Trunks as at the door. Videl answered the door and saw Trunks. "Hi Trunks. Pan is." sad Videl too late since he was already up to her room.  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"I need to tell you something important".  
  
"Tell me".  
  
"I-I'm p-p-pregnant" said Pan as Trunks gave her a big hug.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy?"  
  
"Yep".  
  
"That's wonderful" said Trunks as he picked her and twirled her around.  
  
"We need to tell every one" said Pan.  
  
They told everyone and they all were happy.  
  
Five years later ....  
  
Trunks and Pan were married and Pan had triplets.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"What is it, Chika?"  
  
"Hamaru is calling me a tomboy again!!"  
  
"Hamaru do not ever call your sister a tomboy!!"  
  
"Sorry mother!"  
  
"Don't sorry me say sorry to your sister"  
  
"Fine, sorry Chika".  
  
Chika up to his mother. She looked exactly like her except had her father's raven hair. Pan had giving birth to two beautiful girls and one handsome boy. Trunks and her were married and lived in a beautiful house at the countryside with her husband, three beautiful children and a dog.  
  
"Honey I'm home!!"  
  
"My prince I missed you so much"  
  
"I know you have".  
  
"You are so modest" said Pan as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went to the kitchen to put lunch.  
  
"What can I say if I am the best husband you could have asked for".  
  
"I never said that".  
  
"You mean to say that you are going to leave me? I am going to get depressed and hurt" said Trunks as he pretended a faint.  
  
"Daddy!!" "Hi kids!!"  
  
"Daddy come on let's spar" said Luana.  
  
"Not now daddy is hungry he wants to eat".  
  
"Dinner's ready!!".  
  
All four went to the dinner room and ate. Pan looked at her family. How could she be so happy. She remembered when she was addicted and how Trunks threw everything in the air to help her. 'Yup life can't get any better' thought Pan as she gave a satisfied smirk.  
  
Well do you like it? I did not study for a test to do this story. So please review. Thank you bye!! 


End file.
